Gharnef
Gharnef (ガーネフ, Garnef, Garnef in the Japanese version) is an enemy character and a dark mage from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and their remakes. Gharnef's Imhullu spell makes him immune to attacks; however, a magician using the spell Starlight (created by his former master Gotoh) can kill him. Story He was once a star pupil of Gotoh, along with Miloah, but due to his lack of a caring heart, he was disqualified to become the inheritor of the Aura spell. Out of jealousy, Gharnef stole the Darksphere, which twisted his soul, and crafted from it the spell Imhullu. Sometime afterwards, he visited an orphanage ravaged by war and used the feelings of despair in Eremiya, the orphanage's bishop, to wipe her memories and bewitch her to put other orphans through brutal training to become assassins. Eventually, he put his plans into motion. He took over Khadein by killing Miloah, revived Medeus and his Doluna Empire, and manipulated Michalis into killing his father by spreading a rumor that King Osmond was planning to choose Minerva as his successor. He worked with Doluna and their allies to conquer the world, although he planned to eventually betray them in the end and crush Medeus with the Imhullu spell and the Falchion. He led the attack on Altea (and may have been the one to kill Marth's father Cornelius) in order to gain the Falchion and kidnap Elice, so that he could gain use of the Aum Staff. However, Marth later defeated him and slew Medeus, but Gharnef survived by hiding his soul in the Darksphere. When he heard about Hardin's sorrow, Gharnef disguised himself as a merchant and offered him the Darksphere, which twisted his soul. By using Arkaneia's army and Eremiya's assassins, he then gathered four noble sisters, Lena, Maria, Nyna, and Elice, to be sacrificed for Medeus' revival. A member of Marth's army eventually killed him once again with the Starlight spell and thwarted his plan. In Game Base Stats Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Bishop |10 |34 |7 |5 |18 |0 |14 |12 |0 |6 |Magic Staff |Imhullu |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 |Bishop |10 |34 |10 |2 |6 |4 | - |10 |8 |6 |Magic Staff |Imhullu Falchion* |} *- Dropped when defeated. Book 2 |Dark Mage |20 |34 |12 |1 |5 |4 | - |16 |10 |6 |Magic Staff |Imhullu Falchion* |} *- Dropped when defeated. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Normal Mode |Sorcerer |15 |34 |2 |5 |5 |18 |0 |11 |10 |6 |Magic - A Staff - E | Imhullu Falchion* |} *- Dropped when defeated. Hard 5 Mode |Sorcerer |15 |44 |2 |13 |13 |25 |0 |11 |10 |6 |Magic - A Staff - E | Imhullu Falchion* |} *- Dropped when defeated. Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ | Sorcerer |20 |38 |2 |12 |16 |15 |0 |13 |17 |6 | Tome - A Staff - E | Imhullu Falchion* |} *'''Dropped when defeated Fire Emblem: Awakening '''SpotPass |Sorcerer |20 |60 |18 |35 |34 |31 |14 |29 |33 |6 | Hex Anathema Vengeance Tomebreaker Lifetaker | Tome - A | Goetia* |} '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped. Quotes Archetype In the original Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its remakes and sequels, there was the bishop Gharnef, who caused the events of the game and manipulated several to achieve his goals. Since then, a Dark Magic user or Bishop has usually manipulated the events of the game, usually being responsible for the main conflict. Also, they are usually defeated just before the final boss, with the only exceptions being Fomortiis and Veld, who are the final bosses of their respective games. List of Gharnefs There are others who are considered Gharnefs, but this is the generally agreed upon list. *Judah (FE2) *Manfroy (FE4) *Veld (FE5) *Nergal (FE7) *Fomortiis/Lyon (FE8) *Sephiran (FE10) *Validar (FE13) See Also *Ephidel - A character and archetype who starts out that Ephidels are manipulators who work on a smaller scale, often manipulating several smaller events to defeat the party. Unlike Gharnefs, however, Ephidels are often commanded by a higher antagonist or, mostly in titles where a Gharnef is present as well, are being manipulated themselves. Gallery File:GharnefTCG.jpg|Gharnef in series 5 of the TCG. File:Gharnef card.jpg|Gharnef in series 6 of the TCG. File:Gharnef brainwashing tiki.png|Gharnef brainwashing Tiki in Shadow Dragon. File:Gharnef casting a spell.png|Gharnef casting a spell. File:FE12HardinGharnef.PNG|Gharnef poses as a merchant and offers Hardin the Darksphere. File:Gharnef anime.PNG|Gharnef as seen in the anime. File:NESGharnef.png|Gharnef as he appeared in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:SnesGharnef.gif|Gharnef as he appeared in Monshō no Nazo. File:GharnefSD.png|Gharnef as he appeared in Shadow Dragon. File:GhostGharnef.png|Gharnef as he appeared in Shin Monshō no Nazo. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Archetypes Category:Bonus characters